Emperor of Vanguard
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto was always bored without a real hobby, and now by chance from helping a certain girl. He will dive into a new world of battles and join forces with knights and dragons to show everyone his power of being an Emperor! With the challenges coming from every angle will he lose his way or dominate all? Naruto x Misaki Tokura
1. Chapter 1

**_AzureKing *walking with clucky battle armor*: I am also starting a Vanguard story along with my Yugioh fics...bring it on!_**

 ** _Someone throws can._**

 ** _OW~! In all seriousness. I've been wanting to do this for a while. I hope you like, like I do._**

 ** _CHAPTER START~!_**

A blonde teen ran down the stairwell until he jumped on the railing as he slid down. When he reached the bottom of the floor, he saw dozens of women cleaning up a large, almost giant, rehearsal room. Many of them waved at the blonde sweetly, greeting him and some even blew kisses. The teen casual smiled at them as he reached the bar, seeing an old woman nearly in her fifties as her face while it had wrinkles still showed youth. The woman was wearing a white kimono, a plain yet elegant design; it complemented her dark red hair as she pull up a plate of food. "Hello Naru-chan, I made you breakfast as usual." She stated looking over the boy and smiled. The blonde teen was healthy high school student with healthy slightly tan skin that came from years of playing outside. His blonde spiky hair was practically liquid gold that complimented his electric blue color eyes. He wore a simple white shirt over blue jean half-jack and brown slacks, a casual yet sporty look.

The young man took a closer look at her, still astonished that someone in advance age, and could still look like in her mid thirties. She had a few wrinkles and that actually gave her an older allure, she had dark red hair tied. Her hair was arranged in buns with hairpins in them and three clips in the front.

The teen, smiled as he took a seat in front of the old woman. "Sweet thanks Mito-obaasama." He respectfully stated as he saw the food was Western breakfast. Scrambled eggs, cherry smoked bacon, three sausage links, and toast, while served with milk and orange juice.

The woman smiled as she raised a hand covered in the kimono, "As usual you're very welcome." she smiled as the teen soon nearly ate half of the food. "What is making you so happy?"

"Hm? Aren't I _always_ like this?" Naruto asked.

Soon a purple haired woman sat next to Naruto he turned to see was wearing a pretty dangerous outfit, as the cleavage nearly could slip into the air. Oh in case you're wondering, it's a purple string bikini that was a cup too small, as it made her breasts larger than it seem, and she also wore jean short-shorts that were nearly showing her privates if she move her legs a bit more than she should. She had fair skin and purple hair that was tied back to have spiky top, similar to a pineapple. "Yeah but you have more a exciting energy that some woman would like to take you to-"

SHING-!

Mito smiled with dead-like eyes as she held a hand holding three kunais, "Now, now Anko-chan. I hope you weren't trying to say something you shouldn't have."

The woman paled as she raised her hands, "No, no! Of course not Uzumaki-sama!"

Naruto just shook his head in good laughter. "Geez, Anko-san, you really don't learn do you."

This was the norm for Naruto. He was living with his grandmother Mito ever since his parents past away. From being five, he was raised up in a Hostess club that his grandmother owns and is used to women, very pretty women, calling him cute that it almost never fazes him now. Although his grandmother still believes he is still a child.

"Any who, do you have any plans today?" Mito asked.

"Going out into the city with Neji, Lee and Sasuke. Mostly restaurant hopping as Lee made it to becoming captain to five different teams." He said with a weak smile knowing that one club was hard enough.

"My, my, that Rock Lee. Always overworking himself; like father, like son." Mito chuckled elderly. "And what of Sakura-chan and the other girls?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. We tried but they were worried about calories, maybe if they work here they could forget it. But you know high school girls and all."

"Yes of course. Well now, once you've finished here, you can head out. Just be back before dark. Strange things have happen at night, especially when you're alone." Mito giggled eerily.

"That doesn't scare me…" He stated before looking at the mirror behind his grandmother with some women wink and using… suggestive gestures to him. "Women who don't have morals scare me."

He saw a woman coming towards him; she was red hair woman wearing a short sexy kimono, "Hey Fuka." Naruto gave her a once over, like Anko; she too wore something pretty strong and sexy. It was sexy kimono, with the cleavage nearly all expose and the bottom loose pants that barely were inch away from showing her panties. Her long red hair nearly made Naruto think she was family, as many Uzumaki females have red natural hair color. She was noticeably beautiful, with blue-eyes and a beauty mark under the left side of her lips. She had flowing maroon-colored hair that reached her hips with bangs that parted slightly to the right of her forehead and framed the sides of her face.

"Hey Naruto-kun," she greeted with a wink. "Your friends are waiting."

Naruto nodded grabbing a shoulder bag, before kissing Mito's cheek, "Be back obaa-sama!" he promised rushing out to meet with his friends.

LINE BREAK

"Took you long enough, idiot." Sasuke muttered as Naruto approached the group. The teen in front of Naruto was a dark haired teen with long spiky hair; he wore a grey jacket with white and red fan on the left shoulder. His onyx eyes held a sort of serious and uncaring look in them.

"Oh bite me, you know how it is with Mito-obaasama and the others." Naruto countered.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun has arrived!" A bowl haired teen wearing a green sports jacket cheered happily. The odd energetic teen was a bit taller than Naruto, which made sense, as he was a year older and more physically fit than he was. The glowing face reminded Naruto that Lee was always a type of guy to always smile.

"Calm down, Lee…" A teen with soulless eyes, having long black hair while wearing a beige jacket over a white shirt sighed, the blonde stared at the teen long hair was underneath the jacket as many women are allure to his handsome boy looks. The teen was a calm man given his face and actions, but soon lighten up as he saw Naruto… "Not even five minutes and you're already on an energy rush." Naruto chuckled at the serious boy's tiredness of Lee's crazy mindset.

"Ehehe, sorry…" the teen apologized.

"Well I'm here now. Let's get going." Naruto said, before the four of them started their walk. "So, what's the plan for Lee's five course restaurant hopping celebration? Because I ain't paying all the bills."

"Don't worry we're paying dutch." Sasuke declared.

"I'm starting to wonder if you'll even keep up with those clubs, Lee. Even Tenten is starting to get worried." Neji said.

"Dude… it's Lee, if anything we might cut some of his energy to the point we can start to actually hang with him without making a competition out of everything." Naruto pointed out.

"A fair point." Neji agreed.

"Please god!" Sasuke dramatically looked up into the sky for that to hope that this teen's crazy energy would lessen.

"And you need to stop being overdramatic." Naruto said. "I'm surprised Itachi is still around despite your quips."

"I'm surprised you're not a hooker!" Sasuke retorted.

"Whatever you say," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" Rock Lee, grabbing the three teens over his head and ran.

"HOW IS HE THIS STRONG!?" Naruto screamed out as tons of people they passed by were taking photos of them.

"DON'T ASK ME! ASK HIM!" Sasuke wailed.

"This is going to be a long day…" Neji sighed, being the only one that's calm.

LINE BREAK

The four were eating a luxurious ramen restaurant, all seating on the bar; the four finish their second bowls, "Can't… eat… anymore!" Neji slammed his head on the bar table as he couldn't eat another bowl.

"You should try to be more like Hinata." Naruto snickered. "That girl holds the record of 46 bowls."

"My cousin… does that… for you… urrp." He quickly headed to the bathroom as the blonde teen tilted his head.

"For me?"

"You're really a dense idiot, you know that?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like." He shot back.

"Aye, Naruto-kun, its un-youthful for you know to notice these things." Rock stated, with a solemn look.

"Why the hell is everyone suddenly against me!?"

"Think about it." Sasuke stated, before finishing up his tomato ramen. "Whoo, what's next?"

"Next is that meat bowl place," Neji stated joining back as he finished his business.

After leaving a more than generous amount to the restaurant the group exited the place as they were on the streets, enjoying the busy life they are used to. However, as they continued to walk, Naruto looked to his left and stopped midway when he saw something in the window. Inside was what appeared to be a card shop. "Hey guys what's the news on card games? Still good?"

Sasuke and the rest looked over the blonde's shoulder, "I mean it's been awhile, but I guess it might be fun to kill time."

Naruto soon ignored his friends discussing on switching restaurants to look at the rare cards in front of him behind the glass window. They certainly looked powerful and he'd like to use them. He turn to his friends before noticing the door beside him open to show a girl, a lovely looking one, she had long lilac hair that just barley fell to her waist and teal eyes. She wore jean jacket over a pink shirt, along with white skirt with white belt around her waist with golden buckle.

He watched as she talked to a deliveryman. -When he get there?-, as she sighed for something as the man left three large boxes. Sighing she somehow got one to barely lift the ground, "This isn't good," she said softly…

She… she looked familiar… where had he seen her before?

"Do you need help? Those look heavy." Naruto offered as he approached her.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Its fine…" she said bluntly, "It's my job."

"Are you sure? I don't mind help-"

"I said it's fine." The girl repeated.

"Oi, leave her be Naruto." Sasuke advised his old friend, "She says she doesn't want help, then you don't have to do it."

"..." Naruto felt a bit disappointed.

The girl listen to the footsteps leaving as she tried to lift up the heavy box, "Why did Shin order the new decks today when he had to go to the bank?" She grunted as she used the strength of her legs to try and lift it up.

"Maybe it was important,"

Misaki almost let out a squeal of surprised as she lifted the box much easier and saw the blonde in front of her, holding the other side. "Why are-"

"Ehehe, my folks were rescue workers, so helping is a must in my family." He stated with a grin, before moving his toward the door, "In the store's front entrance or in the back?"

The girl didn't say anything as she sighed with an invisible smile, "Hope you have some muscles, because it's the back."

"No problem." Naruto grinned as he helped her move those three boxes into the shop and into the back. The girl wasn't kidding. Even with two people, the box was still heavy but manageable. Before he could say anything, an icy-cold piece of metal touched his face, and he flinched back to see the lavender haired girl placed a can of soda on his cheek. "What's this?"

"It's for your trouble." the girl pouted, looking away. "Don't think for a moment that this will happen again."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it… it's a person duty to help people in need right?" He asked as the girl smiled at his answer. Noticing her face she scratch the back of his head, "Was that uh… not the best idea?"

"No… I think it's a great idea." She said. "Misaki."

"Huh?"

"My name. Tokura Misaki."

"Oh, uh, Uzumaki Naruto, or Namikaze if you prefer."

"Alright then, Uzumaki-san, thank you for your help."

The two teens smiled as the door to the main room open, revealing a tall green spiky haired man entering the shop. "Sorry, Misaki long line! Let's get those boxes in." He turns towards Naruto, as the blonde got a look at him, as did Naruto, as the man was an almost nerdy yet normal kind of man. "Oh? You already had help?"

"Yes." Misaki answered. "This is Uzumaki Naruto."

The man smiled, while glowing brightly, "Misaki is dating! Oh my sweet niece is finally enjoying her youth!"

Naruto blushed but paled quickly when Misaki kicked the man to the wall, "I'm not dating!" She sighed as she walked out, "I'll take care of the front, get the packs ready."

"Note to self: Never mess with a girl that can kick your face into the wall." Naruto shuddered.

"Ehehe," the man chuckled, before smiling kindly at the teen. "Still thank you, I appreciate what you did for my niece."

"No it's perfectly fine. I'm just glad I could help out." Naruto waved off.

"Still, ah, are you a fan of Vanguard?" The man asked, opening the box that he and Misaki took in first.

"Yeah, I play here and there." Naruto shrugged.

"For helping out my niece. I will let you pick at Starter Deck from this box. It's on me." Shin said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't, it's not like I wanted something." Naruto declined politely.

The man just shook his head, "It's fine, take it. Besides I want to see if you come here to play, some kids from high school come here after school. They can teach you how to play." He explained as Naruto looked at the deck box named. "Twin Force?"

"Ah, yes. That's the latest Starter Deck they made. Would you like to try it?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Naruto shrugged. "But, I should go find my friends before they wait for me any longer. Nice to meet you mister uh…"

The green haired male gave his hand, "Nitta Shin."

"Right, Shin-san." Naruto said, shaking said hand. "I gotta get going. And I'll take good care of this." He said, before running off.

"Hmph," He smiled fondly, before giving an odd look. "I swear he looks oddly familiar."

Where did he see that young man from…?

LINE BREAK

Naruto quickly enter the beef bowl shop, as he enters to see his friends waving at him, seating in a nearby table. Sasuke scooted to allow Naruto to next to him as he passed him a soda, "So got her number?"

"Oh bite me, what makes you think I'd do that on the spot?" Naruto frowned, looking at the menu and shouted his meal to the man. Looking back at his friends, he pulled out his gift from Shin, "I got a reward from her uncle."

"Ohh!" Rock Lee moved to see the cards, "Vanguard, I seen some students playing that from our rival school!"

"Break it out." Neji stated as Naruto carefully undid the box, and pulled out the contents on the table. It was a standard game mat with directions on how to play and also the deck itself.

Sasuke hands looked over the mat, "Hmm, basically the goal is to get the sixth damage point to the other side and win. You need basic adding and subtracting with a good understanding of the...clans?"

"Clan?" Rock stated.

Naruto pulled out the top card on his deck; it was tan skin girl wearing odd blue battle dress and stockings of all things. But she had crystal blue armored gauntlets and shin guards, her green eyes and snow white hair made her a beautiful woman despite blocking a magical attack that was on the card. "Flash Shield, Iseult…"

"Insult?" Neji asked as Naruto shook his head to pass the card.

"No, I-S-E-U-L-T, Iseult. The bottom says...Royal Paladin."

"What's-"

"A great army of the United Sanctuary, The Royal Paladin is...United Sanctuary's main forces, made up of humans, sprites (elves, fairies), and deities (gods, angels). They may look grand in their armor and swords, but these troops are well equipped with the fighting powers that both magic and science have to offer." Sasuke stated as the rest looked at him, he pulled up his phone to show a image of the Vanguard website, "Google it…" He stated, "It seems they are what we might think of the Knights of the Round Table, dungeons and dragons stuff."

"So knights fighting knights?" Naruto stated as he did like the artwork but was kinda hoping a more diverse crowd.

"Nah, there's dragons, demons, hell it says they might included sub-clan soon, which are like smaller forces of the main clans. One of which are all female nuns." He stated as the others smile at the idea of armies of their own choices.

"Might get a deck myself." Neji stated, "Might help Lady Hinata enjoy more new things in life."

"YOSH, I...can't!" Lee stated with waterfall tears in his eyes, "I should have taken one less captain title!"

"Oh thank god!" Naruto said happily as Lee won't join him, he will play if he can, but if they play everyday...Naruto was sure he was going to give up quickly.

Sasuke and the other soon ate their food when it came, smiling at their plan to help Naruto enjoy something outside of school.

XXXXXXXXXX

MITO'S HOSTESS BAR, PINK OCEAN

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto came back with a wide smile, full and ready to work, "I'm home~!" He shouted as he saw the women, all wearing either kimonos or erotic clothing.

Mito smiled from the bar as she saw her grandson entering with vigor worthy of an Uzumaki heir, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good!" He stated as he enter the bar, quickly taking off his shirt showing well define abs that came from years of intense training.

"WOOO~!"

"TAKE IT ALL OF SEXY~!"

"KYA~!"

Naruto was oblivious to this catcalling as Mito glared at them to make the women coward at her protective attitude. As soon the teen was finished, he was wearing a white button shirt with black vest over it, and wore non-prescription glasses; a sexy rich guy look at his cousins would call him. Soon Mito smiled kindly as she saw the first male customers enter the establishment.

Anko lean forward showing her generous bosom to the men, "HELL~O~!

Naruto soon started to pour drinks and make easy finger foods with his grandmother, watching the girls easily swindle the men that they flirted with.

This was Mito's last stand in making modern day Kunoichi's…

Naruto was born into a proud family, the Uzumaki's, they used to be a Shinobi force that was dedicated to sea warfare, after a few generations, his grandmother was the last true student of the Shinobi arts. She taught her daughter Kushina how to as well and also Naruto, but she invested in this place to teach some women some basic Shinobi arts…

Meaning Seducing idiot men.

Which was fine with Naruto, as the men who come here are scumbags who think just because they have money-

"Hey! Not cool!"

The blonde looked up too see a blue haired woman, wearing a green kimono, she glared at the man who was so red face from being drunk it was a unholy wonder why he wasn't pass out. The teen turns to his elderly caretaker as she nodded for him to go. Moving towards the two, Naruto pull the girl close to him, "Are you okay Guren?" Naruto took of Guren, she wears red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtleneck, which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a bra...only a bra. Naruto had to fight down an upcoming blush as he remember she prefer going commando.

The woman nodded as she glared at the man, "Bastard stuck his hand under my kimono, to grope my breasts!"

"Sir, apologize or I have to do something you might regret."

Splat~

Naruto watch as Guren paled as she back away from the boy, knowing that when the man spat on his face...hell was going to come.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the women were cleaning the tables and spills, Mito pours a bottle of soda into a glass for Naruto. "Well done, I never seen such a cruel way to punish an idiot."

Naruto raised his glass as he and wave goodbye to Guren who was returning home to her family, "Yeah, learn from the best."

Mito looked at the cards that were on the table as Naruto was reading them intensely, "So it's a new hobby?"

"Yeah, I went down to Sakura Street and-"

"Not by car I hope."

Naruto turn his head to see a worry look on his mother's face and shook his head, "No…me and my friends walked…" He saw her eyes gain relief, as he knew why. His mother and father died in car accident when a drunk driver hit them and another car when he was sick...trying to cheer him up when they cancel their trip to visit Mito overseas. She doesn't Naruto anywhere near a car unless it's her or someone she trusted to drive Naruto. "Anyway, I'm probably going to try this out for a few weeks."

The red haired woman smiled sweetly, "Go then, the girls will miss you but you need to have fun. Get laid- scratch that, kiss some girls...or boys if you-"

"Oba-sama!" Naruto glared comically at her, which the old woman snickered at her joke. The teen felt Mito used her arm to wrap around her grandson head.

Uzumaki's will always love each other and protect each other no matter what…

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto left school as he went to the card shop, learning the rule nearly by heart to finally get a match, "I wonder if Shin could tell me some tips on to improve my deck." He said to himself as the teen saw a blue haired boy pass him. Was it just him or people in this city have really odd natural hair color? He was pretty sure that Misaki's was naturally and boy was that lovely...Misaki was lovely, not the boy that pass him.

Entering the store, he saw some students from Hitsue School, most likely the middle school division, as Naruto was probably a year or two older than them. Made sense as he was a first year at his school, although his looks and attitude made him act like a third at times.

"Ah, Naruto!" Shin said as the blonde turn his head to see the green haired man smiling from the counter, with cute cat that had black and white fur. "Welcome!"

"Hey Shin, was hoping if there are players interested in playing with me." He asked as the man smiled widely at the notion. "Also, can I get some packs, I want to see if I can get some more new cards for my deck."

"Hmm? You already want to improve it?" The man asked turning to grab the cards that Naruto clan would most likely be in. "1500 yen."

Placing a 2000 bill of yen, Naruto took the packs and rip them, "I'm the type of guy, who wants to fight the way he wants even if it means losing the first ten times. I just want to battle the way I know how." He sighed as the first two packs weren't anything special to add, and the last one was… "Whoa…"

Shin tilted his head as he saw Naruto eyes light up before adding two cards into the deck and taking away two, "I take it, it was something good?"

"Yeah, never seen them before, I look up the list and never seen them before." He stated, as the manager was now curious.

"Can I see them?"

The blonde gave a cheeky smile, as he pointed to the card players, "And soon you will when I get a match."

Shin chuckled as he nodded, "Wait, hey guys!" Shin waved to the Hitsue students making Naruto realize that the blue haired student was from there. "This guy is new to the game, can you help him?"

A dark haired student scoff, "You think I the great and all-"

"Sure," The kind blue haired boy said as he shyly gave his hand to the taller and older blonde, "I-I'm Aichi Sendou." Naruto took a long look at the kid, his hair caught his attention, it was long blue hair with a right hair bang which is his signature style. He is wearing a Hitsue Middle School uniform which is mostly all gray with white linings along with a red sweater under it. Like the other two males, along with him being almost at remarkably shorter than the others.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" He stated as he shook the teen's hand, both of them didn't realize it...but they were going to shake up the world of Vanguard.

CHAPTER END

 ** _AK: This is going to be fun, sorry there was no cardfighting, next chapter we see Naruto going against Aichi and see the results of the battle! And yes Naruto has a Royal Paladin, but that won't be his only deck. The clans are quiet limited and I only have a few other clans I play besides RP, so sorry if you were hopeing a unique start._**

 ** _And yes...it's a Naruto x Misaki pairing, not sure if I do a three pairing meaning Naruto and two girls. But no harems, since this is a modern fic and even then juggling two girls are hard enough,_**

 ** _So please tell what you think of the pairing and the story in your reviews have a great day._**

 ** _Azure Queen: and wish King a happy birthday~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AK: Its my birthday today (Nov 24th) so please enjoy this massive update of my fellow stories~!_**

 ** _To answer a review, this will follow the original series not the V/Manga series._**

 ** _CHAPTER START~!_**

Naruto smiled as he and the blue-haired boy sat across from each other, both decks shuffled and ready, "Still new to this so go easy on me," The blonde joked as he saw Aichi getting five cards to start off.

"Uh, sure, I'll try my best," Aichi nodded, before looking at his hand. He slightly frowned at what he was dealt and decided to mulligan two cards, before reshuffling and drawing the same amount.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he saw what Aichi did with his starting hand.

"I mulligan my cards. If you're not satisfied with your starting hand, you can send any number of cards back into the deck, shuffle, and redraw. Though, you can only do that once."

The whiskered teen nodded, "Well, I'm fine with this hand." he announced with a smile.

"Okay then, do you have your Starting Vanguard face-down? It's supposed to be a Grade 0."

"Yup, so we flip?" Naruto said as he knew that much from then rule guide.

"Not just yet. First, you have to imagine."

"Huh…?" Naruto blinked. "Come again?" Was this a prank? He shook his head, as one the kid didn't seem to be a prankster, taking a deep breath, the young adult closed his eyes. "Ok, imagine what?"

"Close your eyes and imagine that we're standing on a planet similar to Earth called Planet Cray," Aichi said, and Naruto did as told. "Our souls have been transported to Cray. However we can't battle with only our spirits, so the units of Cray will allow us to borrow their bodies and become Vanguards. The word Vanguard means "one who leads"."

 _Naruto's eyes opened to see an empty field where rocky formations were around him. He looked at his now transparent hands with a rainbow glowing aura. "Whoa… did I take Anko's booze again?" he felt that he was really feeling everything. He turned his head to see the younger male also in a similar state as him. "So this is cool…" Naruto stated with a grin. Aichi sighed in relief, knowing that he was enjoying this part. "So now what?"_

Naruto blinked returning to the real world as Aichi took the first turn. "By Riding a Vanguard, we'll gain a form to fight on Cray. As well, we can call on other units to help the Vanguard."

"So we possess the body of our clan? Odd but ok if they at cool with it." he joked but watch as Aichi touch his starting card, as did the blonde.

"So we show our clans now." The middle schooler stated as he and Naruto flipped their cards.

" **STAND UP, VANGUARD!"**

LINE BREAK

 _Naruto and Aichi glowed brightly as they changed forms into their respective Grade 0 Vanguards._

"Wha…?" The dark-haired teen besides Aichi gasped, "Their Vanguards are…!"

"STARDUST TRUMPETER!"

"GLYME!"

 _Naruto's eyes widened through his units' own, surprised to see his own reflection staring at him with one difference… the reflection had blue hair and younger-looking eyes._

" _The heck? I… turned into a dog!?" Naruto cried out in shock. He was a small light baby blue terrier dog, with dark blue armor plates around his body. His clear crystal blue eyes widen in perfect synch with Naruto's stun mind. But shook his head as he remembered that animals were apart of the game. "Okay, get it together Naruto, you got this," He said to himself._ **[Glyme - 6000 Power]**

" _So he has the same Clan as me?" Aichi wonder out loud, "This might be hard…" He was now a little young woman, with red scarlet hair that was done in twin buns. Wearing white armor that covered her leather armor. To make it cuter it had a floating golden halo and angel wings._ **[Stardust Trumpeter - 6000 Power]**

"So its Royal Paladin vs. Royal Paladin?" The brown haired teen on Aichi's other side stated, with a frown, "Might be hard to follow if their units are the same."

"Mind if I go first?" Aichi asked Naruto. "That way, it would be easier to explain the rules."

"Sure, teacher~" Naruto bowed his head in a lighthearted manner as Aichi smiled show to be less nervous.

"Okay, then, to start off, I draw a card." Aichi said, doing just that. "Next comes the Ride Phase. I can "Ride" a unit that is 1 Grade or equal to my current Vanguard's Grade.

"So you can choose to "ride" another Grade 0 or a Grade higher as long as it's by one?" Naruto thought out as he can see the appeal of the game as you have options.

"Yes, though it's rare to have someone "Ride" a unit equal to the current Grade this early in the game."

"Right because higher grades meant more power and stronger allies so if you get… say Grade-locked… you are screwed." The teen crudely stated as Aichi nodded with a nervous nod.

"Y-Yes, something like that."

"And a certain friend of ours knows that all too well." The brown-haired teen said.

"ACHOO!" Someone in the shop randomly sneezed. "Is someone talking smack about my Grade 3's?"

…

Naruto glared at the teen who sneezed at him with the stare that his grandma Mito dubbed, the Hannya Mask stare, and like the name suggest… there was a demonic looking mask glaring at the boy. "Oi, didn't your parents teach you to cover your mouth?"

"S-S-Sorry!" The two-part spiky black-haired teen stuttered. "It won't happen again!"

"That was seriously scary…" The brown-haired teen paled as Aichi looked at Naruto. "So let's start…"

" _Right then. I Ride Little Sage, Marron!" Aichi said, placing the card on top of Stardust Trumpeter who changed into a young mage in white and blue clothing and a large magician's hat, wearing glasses and holding glasses, as his appearance took on Aichi's._ **[Little Sage, Marron - 8000 Power]**

 _Aichi, as Marron, lifted his index finger to continue his lesson, "Since this is my first turn, I can't attack, so I'll end my turn there."_

 **Aichi**

 **Hand:** 5

 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Little Sage, Marron** /Empty

 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty

 **Damage:** None

 **Naruto**

 **Hand:** 5

 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Glyme** /Empty

 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty

 **Damage:** None

"So my turn!" Naruto said pulling out his next card, before looking over his hand, "I think I understand the rest now… Ride… Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon!" Naruto started as now he changed form into a griffon as his body was mostly a lion, but the head was that of an eagle and his face was encased in armor while sprouting wings from his back. **[Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon - 6000 Power]**

Aichi smiled as Naruto did a great job so far, "Now you can summon or what we like to say 'Call' other units as the same Grade or lower than current Vanguard own on the rearguard circles." He said, as Naruto eyes were still daze before nodding.

" _Whoa, that never gets old." Naruto stated as he shook his new body's head, "Alright then I call… Little Sage Marron on my right and then Starlight Unicorn on the other." Another Marron appeared but with a lighter hue in clothing and on Naruto's other side was a legendary creature with rainbow mane and tail wearing golden armor and has a golden horn attached as it came trotting._ **[Little Sage, Marron - 8000 Power], [Starlight Unicorn – 6000 Power]**

" _Alright, hmmm… oh right, this is where Starlight Unicorn's skill kicks in." Naruto noticed, reading the card text. "As soon as it hits the field, I can give +2000 Power to a unit of my choosing. So I choose Night Griffon." He said, as a white aura glowed from the unicorn and transferred over to the fantastical creature._ **[6000 Power + 2000 Power = 8000 Power]** _"Okay, then I guess this is the part where I attack." Naruto said. "What do I do?"_

"You choose one of your units which you want to attack with and turn the card to the side to attack one of my units. Next if the attacking power is greater than or equal to the opposing power the attack goes through. Then when attacking an opponent's Vanguard under the same attacking principles damage is dealt."

" _Alright, I'll have my Little Sage, Marron attack your Vanguard." Naruto said, turning the card sideways. As his eyes soon watched as Marron from his side open a book as he lifted his hand to shoot out a beam of energy at the other Marron._

" _No guard!" Aichi quickly answer before he was sent to the ground when getting hit by the attack, "Ugh, checking the damage trigger!"_

Aichi flipped over the top card of his deck to show another copy of Marron, "No Trigger, when you get Trigger when attack with your Vanguard or taking damage you can use their effects. So I don't get anything. Well, I still get a damage point and it goes to the damage zone. When a player gets dealt with six damage points they lose."

 **[Damage Check - Little Sage, Marron]**

" _Alright, now I'll have Night Griffon attack your Vanguard next!" Naruto said, turning the card sideways and he felt himself lunging towards Aichi, ready to slash him with his claws._

"Now you perform a Drive Check. Reveal the top card and if there's a Trigger, add its effect of +5000 Power to any one of your units and then keep that card in your hand."

 **[Drive Check - Weapons Dealer, Govannon - Draw Trigger]**

" _You got a Draw Trigger, it's pretty simple draw one card and add 5000 to any unit." The blue-haired sage stated to his friend._

" _Draw Trigger! I give +5000 Power to Straight Unicorn and draw a draw an extra card." He said, doing as the card instructed._

" _Oi catch!" Naruto turned to the side to see an armored short man passing him a large broadsword that he took in his mouth. Feeling more power as he dashed and cut Marron once more!_

"Damage check," Aichi said, revealing his top card. "No Trigger."

 **[Damage Check - Knight of Silence, Gallatin]**

" _Take him down Unicorn… wow never thought that would come out of my mouth…" Naruto mused over as his last beast charged forward readying its horn to gore the young man._ **[6000 Power + 5000 Power = 11000 Power]**

" _I guard using Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine!"_

" _What!? Naruto gawked as a maiden with long green hair, tied in two long ponytails, while having pointy ears, and wearing a white dress appeared, chanting a spell and a barrier was formed to block it._ **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**

"Hold on, what did you just do?" Naruto asked.

"I guarded," Aichi said, pointing to Elaine's card. "See the number on the side of the card? That's a unit's Shield Power. It can be added to my Vanguard's Power by placing it in the Guardian Circle and if it's greater than yours, then the attack doesn't go through. And once it's used, you retire it in the Drop Zone."

"So we do have an option to defend." Naruto nodded as he noticed something…

 **Aichi**

 **Hand:** 4

 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Little Sage, Marron** /Empty

 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty

 **Damage:** Little Sage, Marron (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U)

 **Naruto**

 **Hand:** 5

 **Front Row:** Starlight Unicorn/ **Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon** /Little Sage, Marron

 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty

 **Damage:** None

When he ended his turn, and Aichi drew his card, he saw Aichi lift up said new card. He felt his opponent's aura gained a confident glow. He saw that Aichi lifted his card up, "Stand up, my Avatar! Ride, Blaster Blade!"

 _Aichi soon transformed into a white armored warrior with a blue undersuit and a red gem on his torso and helmet, holding a large blade in his hand, swiping his sword around._ **[Blaster Blade - 9000 Power]**

"Blaster Blade!?" Naruto repeated in shock. It wasn't the rarity he was shocked about, after all it's not like he knows everything about this game… but the name was the big reason why he was confused. "Is that a rare card?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Aichi asked confused.

"Just asking… go on."

"First using Blaster Blade's skill, counter blasting two cards in my damage zone to retire, your Marron!" _Blaster Blade simply lifted his sword up before stabbing into the ground as blue lighting dance and struck Marron sending him away in blue trails of light._ "Calling Knight of Silence Gallatin and one more Marron to support him!" Aichi placed two more units into Blaster Blade's side. **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin - 10000 Power], [Little Sage, Marron - 8000 Power]** "I attack with Gallatin boosted by Marron!"

"No guard!" Naruto stated as he braced for the incoming attack!

 _The blindfolded knight quickly dashed as he swiftly surrounded Naruto before slashing him in the torso, as Marron sent a blast of energy at him next!_ **[10000 Power + 8000 Power = 18000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check - Flash Shield, Iseult]**

"Then Blaster Blade to attack… your Vanguard!" Aichi commanded.

 _Blaster Blade jumped into the air as he lifted his sword to strike down Night Griffon as the beast cried in agony as the attack connected! But then when the dust settled… he slashed again!_ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power/Critical: 1-2]**

"I drew a Critical Trigger! All effects go to Blaster Blade, meaning you take 2 damage instead of one!"

 **[Drive Check - Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Critical Trigger]**

"Damage check… nothing…" Naruto clicked his teeth at the bad luck he gained.

 **[Damage Check - Knight of Silence, Gallatin - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check - Stardrive Dragon- No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Aichi**

 **Hand:** 3

 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Little Sage, Marron

 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Blaster Blade** /Knight of Silence, Gallatin

 **Damage:** Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F)

 **Naruto**

 **Hand:** 5

 **Front Row:** Starlight Unicorn/ **Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon** /Empty

 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty

 **Damage:** Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Stardrive Dragon (U)

"My turn… so that card means that much to you, huh?" Naruto said with a kind smile, "I… think I understand that feeling despite just starting today."

"You do?" Aichi asked.

"Let me show you…" Naruto said as he drew his next card and nodded, "She who joined the Paladins in rebellion, who leads the next generation of Knights. Stand next to me, Blaster Magnum!"

"WHAT!?" Now it was Aichi's turn to look shocked.

 _In a large pillar of light was a woman wearing a similar armor to Blaster Blade, but lighter and smaller. Complimenting her large and curvy figure, on her right hand was a large broadsword that Blaster Blade held, and in her left was a heavy white pistol with blue lines glowing on it. She had golden blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. She then lowers her sword while pointing the gun at the enemy Vanguard._ **[Blaster Magnum - 9000 Power]**

"Next my other ally… he who betrayed all sense of oaths for his sake of Justice, basking in light to banish oppression! Blaster Chevalier!"

 _Blaster Magnum gave a small smile as a new unit stood next to her, by jumping down from above, it was a male this time but still wore similar armor as Magnum although it was more like a protective points of guarding as it seems to be for speed than defense. He had a grey blade similar to Magnum and Blaster Blade, but the tip had two tip than single one. but the other hand was a thin rapier blade that also had an odd trigger on the handle._ **[Blaster Chevalier - 9000 Power]**

 _When reaching to his vanguard they bumped fists as they looked towards Blaster Blade with cheeky smiles on their young faces._

Aichi and the brown-haired teen were caught off guard. They weren't expecting this!

"That's not possible…" The brown-haired teen got out, before glaring at Naruto. "Where did you get those cards?"

"I gave them to him, they were in the new decks, although that deck was the only one of its kind." Shin said moving towards them and eyeing the cards. "The newest members of the Royal Paladins and Magnum is Blaster Blade's younger sister."

"Blaster Blade had… a sister?" Aichi wondered in surprise. _'But who is Chevalier?'_

"Magnum and Chevalier's skills activate." Naruto said, snapping him back. "They each have one Counter Blast and they get to retire one rear-guard that is grade 2 or less. So say goodbye to Gallatin and Marron."

 _Chevalier and Magnum dashed almost glided to the enemies as the gun user woman shot out bullets at Gallatin but the bullets turn blue as they moved on their own and hit Gallatin while Chevalier pulled out a rapier as he thrusts almost with lightning speed at the sage to turn away as it suddenly was ripped apart into lights!_

Naruto looked at his cards, knowing that his strategy might have to Retire some cards. Since he was a newbie he would have to ask his more experienced friend, "Can we move the rearguards from front row to the back?"

Aichi nodded, pointing to the two rearguard columns that were next to his Vanguard column, "As long as it's only with the rearguards. So if you have a grade one but a unit can boost it enough to cause damage, it could be a game changer."

Naruto nodded the logic; he will have to factor that for now on...

" _Starlight Unicorn moves back. Call. Covenant Knight, Randolf." He said as a knight in white armor appeared, holding a sword engulfed in light._ **[Covenant Knight, Randolf - 8000 Power]**

" _Alright, I attack with Chevalier at your Vanguard!"_

" _I guard with Wingal!" Aichi roared as Wingal appeared before trying to bite the younger woman away from his Vanguard._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**

 _Chevalier jumped back when she was almost bitten by the blue dog as he glared at it for stopping his attack, "Alright, then we'll go!" Naruto talked as he/Magnum moved forward, as Aichi/Blaster Blade shook their head._

" _No Guard."_

" _Trigger check, got it, Critical! Effect goes to me and power goes to Randolf!" He said as Magnum and Randolf glowed._ **[Blaster Magnum: 9000 Power/Critical: 1-2], [8000 Power + 5000 Power + 3000 Power = 16000 Power]** _Magnum suddenly pressed the barrel against Blade's chest when reaching in front of him then firing two bullets at point-blank range!_

 **[Drive Check - Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Critical Trigger]**

 _Aichi cried out as his body glowed, "I got a Draw Trigger." As he stood up once more with vigor flowing through his body._ **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**

 **[Damage Check - Weapons Dealer, Govannon- Draw Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check - Solitary Knight, Gancelot - No Trigger]**

" _Now I use my Magnum's skill when it successfully hits. I counterblast one, and I check the top deck and if its a Royal Paladin, I can superior call it!" He looked at the top card and smiled, "I retire my Chevalier… for another Chevalier!" He said, as Chevalier disappeared and a copy took its place, smiling gracefully at his enemies._ **[Blaster Chevalier - 9000 Power]** _"Sadly I can't attack with him. But I still have Randolf to attack, and his skill activates! If I have a bigger hand than you, he gets an additional +3000 Power! So added with his trigger bonus, it's 16000 to you!" He said as Randolf charged in while glowing._ **[8000 Power + 5000 Power +3000 Power = 16000 Power]** _The white armored knight jumped up and brought his sword down, slashing Blaster Blade._

" _I guard with Knight of Rose, Morgana!" He said as a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair and wore a white suit along welding metal gauntlets. She blocks the attack from the light blade wielder, as she vanishes with a smile._ **[14000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"I end my turn." He said with a smile, as he smiled at his cards. "You guys did a great job." For a moment he could see them really giving him nods, but soon shake his head with a small chuckle.

 **Aichi**

 **Hand:** 2

 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Empty

 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Blaster Blade** /Empty

 **Damage:** Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Margal (U), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (U)

 **Naruto**

 **Hand:** 4

 **Front Row:** Covenant Knight, Randolf/ **Blaster Magnum** /Blaster Chevalier

 **Back Row:** Starlight Unicorn/Empty/Empty

 **Damage:** Flash Shield, Iseult (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Stardrive Dragon (U)

"Wow he's amazing for his first time." Aichi said before shaking his head, "I draw and Ride Solitary Knight, Gancelot! Then I also called Knight of the Harp, Tristan and lastly one more Gancelot!"

 _Naruto as his Vanguard only sweated from the immense power that was flowing through the enemy standing before him, but still crack his/her neck, as he was ready to end this. "Bring it…" He said stabbing the sword into the ground as he moved his free hand into the 'come here' gesture. What appeared to him was a silver-armored knight that was mounted on top of a Pegasus, his weapon at the ready. On Gancelot's right, was another copy with a lighter hue, and on Gancelot's left, was a man of average height, almost could be mistaken as a woman due to his effeminate looks and short grey hair that compliments his beauty. He wore a light white metal armor with the shoulders plates done in angelic wing style and blue cape on his back, in his right hand was harp and his left held a glowing rapier blade._ **[Solitary Knight, Gancelot - 9000 Power], [Solitary Knight, Gancelot - 9000 Power], [Knight of the Harp, Tristan - 8000 Power]**

"You used up your entire hand." Naruto noticed Aichi's hand had no cards whatsoever. This was his ditch effort to turn everything around. If not, it will be Naruto's win.

However the young man nodded, "I know that your Avatar's are going to win if I didn't do it. So this my only shot."

"Fair enough…" Naruto said as he returns waiting for each unit to attack him.

"I activate my Vanguard Gancelot's skill! By counter blasting two, he gains +5000 Power and a Critical!"

"Shoot…" Naruto deadpanned as Gancelot's power rose. **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power/Critical: 1-2]**

"My rear guard Gancelot attacks your vanguard!"

"I will intercept that with Randolf!" Naruto said as he checks the top card but glared at it was another Perfect Guard that was wasted.

 _As the light-colored version of Gancelot was charging towards the enemy Vanguard, he reins his horseback when he was almost beheaded by Randolf's light-based sword!_

 **[Damage Check - Flash Shield, Iseult - No Trigger]**

"My Vanguard Gancelot attacks your Vanguard!"

"Perfect guard!" Naruto stated as he showed his third Perfect Guard as he threw away a grade 3 card.

 _Gancelot charged forward only to see his sword stopped as Iseult appear to activate her gauntlets power to stop his attack, "You okay, my Vanguard?" She turns to Naruto/Magnum with a sweet smile on her face._ **[Flash Shield, Iseult - Shield: 0]**

"Twin Drive," Aichi said.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"Oh right. Since I rode a Grade 3, when a Grade 3 Vanguard attacks, I can perform two Drive Checks."

"Whoo, thank god I perfect Guard it… wait…" He turns to see the last standing unit and another factor. "And there's also Triggers to give it a critical or stand the other Gancelot." He murmured at the mistake he had made.

"Twin Drive, check," Aichi said, flipping over the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check - Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Critical Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check - Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Critical Trigger]**

"All Both criticals and 5000 goes to my Tristan!" The knight smiled handsomely as he jumped up strumming his instrument with his laser sword/bow. **[8000 + 5000 + 5000 = 18000 Power/Critical: 1-3]**

"This is it…" Naruto said as he saw his two cards in his hand. If he used his hand he could block it but…

Shin looked at the entrance as he saw his niece entering the shop, he went towards her, as he knew the climax was about to happen, "Sorry you had to get the drinks." He bowed his head as the young woman held a grocery bag filled with juice and soft drinks. "Oh, by the way, that boy the other is here fighting Aichi now." He tried to sound off-handily hoping that this will spark an interest for Misaki to play Vanguard.

She leaned over to see the two players indeed were having a match and from what she had gathered it seemed Naruto was about to lose, "How's he taking the loss?" She asked knowing that Aichi had the better experience along with a better deck when buying a few new cards for Grade 3's. It was merely elementary that he would be Naruto.

"Actually, I think Naruto-san is going to win this one," Shin said with a knowing smile that he saw what card Naruto had. "But he has to make sure to believe in his clan."

"...You've been binge-watching that old card anime again?" Misaki deadpanned as Shin chuckled awkwardly.

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about!" Shin laughed, looking away.

"I attack your Vanguard with Tristan."

"I'll take the hit."

"What?!" The two other teens besides Aichi yelled out, before Misaki glaring at them made them suddenly shut their yaps. "I mean why?" The brown haired teen asked, "All you need is to defend with 25000 shield cards and that's it. Even intercepting with Blaster Chevalier would defend you."

"The aesthetics…" Naruto crosses his arms as a single index finger was pointed upwards as he did the maneuver. He flipped over the first card, "Nothing…"

 **[Damage Check - Stardrive Dragon - No Trigger]**

"Aesthetics…?" The spiky dark haired teen echoed looking at his other male friend who shrugged.

"The flow of the battle, the sense of beauty, the thrill of luck, we- I mean my family the Uzumaki clan always had a thing for flair and dramatics. If this game is a luck-based draw… then I wanna see how far it can take me." Naruto said as he placed a hand over his top card of his deck. "And see how it will affect my life…"

Naruto flipped it but instead of seeing the top card, his eyes were filled with the battlefield he was standing in. Seeing the members of the Royal Paladins, the ones in his deck...but also shadowy figures wearing similar clothing to them but almost in different style, as they were less traditional knights. Soon turning his back to see the ocean where dozens of ships and aquatic creatures also bowing to him.

They all said one thing in common, but he couldn't hear it as four women walked towards him. The first pair was Blaster Magnum and Blaster Chevalier that walked to his left while the other in the ocean two more women walked up to him smiling at him gently. " _Please use us well...Lord Uzumaki."_

"I got a Heal Trigger!" Naruto stated as he eyes glowed for less than a second. "I stay for one more round!"

 **[Damage Check - Holy Disaster Dragon - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check - Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - Heal Trigger]**

The silence was deafening as Naruto took out one card from the damage zone to retire pile, as Magnum stood up as she was ready to end this. _"Wasn't sure if I was going to get that lucky…"_ He thought to himself, as he knew one Heal was going to happen, but not two, he just probably used up his days worth of luck. "My turn?"

"Uh… yes…" Aichi nodded, though still shocked.

 **Aichi**

 **Hand:** 2

 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Little Sage, Marron

 **Front Row:** Solitary Knight, Gancelot/ **Solitary Knight, Gancelot** /Knight of the Harp, Tristan

 **Damage:** Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Margal (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F)

 **Naruto**

 **Hand:** 2

 **Front Row:** Empty/ **Blaster Magnum** /Blaster Chevalier

 **Back Row:** Starlight Unicorn/Empty/Empty

 **Damage:** Stardrive Dragon (U), Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Stardrive Dragon (U), Holy Disaster Dragon, (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine, (U)

"Alright," Naruto nodded as he drew his card. He smiled at what he got.

"Ride, Holy Disaster Dragon and Call Blaster Magnum! _Once more, she joined the Paladins in rebellion, who leads the next generation of Knights. Stand next to me, Blaster Magnum!_ "" Naruto said as he used his whole hand himself to show Aichi he wasn't going to hold back. "Then Counterblast to take down your Tristan!" Naruto said as he counterblast one card to activate her skill.

 _A giant pillar of light appeared Magnum as the sky darkens as a bolt of lightning struck as a giant dragonic being flown in the air, wearing white armor that slowly destroys the darkness. Before it roar and more lightning dance around it! With Magnum standing on its shoulder soon as they both descended towards the ground with the rest of the clan. As one more thunderous sound came from the sky, Magnum smiled as her smoking gun was fired at the exact moment as she watched Tristan vanished from the field._

"You ready?" He asked as Aichi nodded although meekly, "Don't worry, win or lose...I had fun." He said as Aichi regain his smile and brace himself.

"Boosted by Starlight Unicorn, Blaster Magnum attacks your Vanguard!" Naruto said, turning the cards sideways.

 _The young woman took out her gun and fire her magical bullets as she redirected them to Aichi!' But frown when Epona guard it!_ **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**

"Guard!" Aichi said before sending Epona away as he saw Naruto swiped his own Vanguard. "Holy Disaster Dragon attacks your vanguard! Then using his Skill, discarding one Royal Paladin to boost him up by another 5000!"

 _The armored clad dragon charged forward as lightning struck it, but instead of damaging it, the natural energy made it stronger as it became an electrifying warhead heading for the enemy vanguard!_

"Guard! Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!"

"Twin Drive!" Naruto said, flipping over the top two cards.

 **[Drive Check - Flogal - Stand Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check - Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Critical Trigger]**

"Stand goes to my Magnum, while everything else goes to my dragon as it brings absolute disaster to your clan!" Naruto stated powerful as he saw his creature almost like it was truly in front of him. Charging towards Gancelot as a large boost of power right before made contact!

 **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 24000 Power/Critical: 1-2]**

"I need a Heal Trigger to stay in the game!" Aichi said as he looked over his last card.

 _Chevalier and Magnum watched as they grip their own weapons to ready themselves for their own attacks if their Vanguard fail..._

"No Trigger…"

 _The girl smiled as she lifted her gun and shot a bullet of victory for their win, before they lifted her fist towards the fellow Unit/Clan member. "Good job, for a punk~" Chevalier teased with a wink as Magnum chuckled before shrugging._

" _Same to you crybaby…" He said also winking back at the girl before vanishing from the battlefield leaving Naruto for a moment as he smiled at his first win._

 **[Damage Check - WIngal - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check - Solitary Knight, Gancelot - No Trigger]**

 _DUEL END, RESULTS_

 **Aichi**

 **Hand:** 0

 **Back Row:** Empty/Empty/Little Sage, Marron

 **Front Row:** Solitary Knight, Gancelot/ **Solitary Knight, Gancelot** /Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere

 **Damage:** Little Sage, Marron (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Margal (F), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (F), WIngal (U), Solitary Knight, Gancelot (U)

 **Naruto**

 **Hand:** 2

 **Front Row:** Blaster Magnum/ **Holy Disaster Dragon** /Blaster Chevalier

 **Back Row:** Starlight Unicorn/Empty/Empty

 **Damage:** Stardrive Dragon (F), Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Stardrive Dragon (U), Holy Disaster Dragon, (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine, (U)

"Whoa…" Misaki eyes widen as she saw the insane luck Naruto had as he barely won by taking a chance for taking the attacks, if he had used the Magnum in his hand when it was Aichi's turn he would have most likely won or even used both intercepts. "That was pretty entertaining." She said, before seeing three more people entering the store.

"C'mon Kai, it won't kill you to be a little nicer to Aichi!" A blonde teen said as he shakes a brunette teen's shoulder.

"Hmph…" The brunette teen scoffed, looking away.

"Oi, say something punk!" A young boy, who was around elementary age, yelled at the stoic teen.

"Welcome everyone, you just missed a cardfight," Shin said, seeing them enter.

"Hmm?" Kai looked at the end result with an eyebrow rising as he saw Aichi and Naruto talking, "Someone beat Aichi?"

"Yeah, the guy totally lucked out even though he could have block!" The spiky dark haired teen stated, "Like he saw the future."

If one took a close look at Kai, his eyes seem to glare harder than usual, but it passes as Naruto mess up Aichi's hair in a good nature act. "Hmph…"

"Oh are these guys your friends too?" He asked as he saw a whole bunch of people gathering around Aichi. The blue haired kid nodded as he stood up and introduce the two people who were with him first, "This is Yuta Izaki, Katsumi Morikawa."

The brown haired teen shook hands with Naruto, "We're from Hitsue," He stated as Naruto nodded. "We're friends with Aichi and as you can see this guy-"

"Is the master who taught Aichi, hmhm, I applaud-"

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said ignoring the loud teen boastful voice. "And don't ever sneeze like that again."

"G-Got it, sir!"

"And the rest?" Naruto looked down to see the youngest member, "Oh you are?"

"The great Kamui, aniki's younger brother!" He proudly stated as Naruto cup his chin before leading down to ear.

"Does he have a hot or cute older and/or younger sister?" He asked in a knowing manner as the younger boy's face blushed and began to stutter. "Ha… figures." he smiled as he saw the last two males, and glared at Kai.

…

…

…

…

…

Before they shook hands and nodded, "Glad to reach an understanding." They said in perfect unison.

"They totally get each other!" Everyone looked flabbergasted at the interaction.

"That was weird." The blonde said as he raised his fist at Naruto as he bumped it, "Names Miwa, Kai's… sadly only friend." He joked as Naruto nodded. "You moved here?"

The blonde was about to say something until he saw even more members entering the store, but this time… he did know them. "Hey Sasuke!"

"Yo, I was trying to find you and I caught the game from the glass window." The dark-haired teen said before noticing Kai.

…

…

…

…

…

"Hmph…/Tch..." They turn away from each other as they gave angry looks when turning away.

"They totally hate each other!'" Everyone said in unison again.

"Strange…" Lee said. "But enough of that, Naruto-kun, how could you leave us like that!?"

"I got distracted," Naruto looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head. "Wait if you're here than-"

"Naruto-kun!"

"And there's her… shit…" Naruto blushed as he saw Neji walking with an extremely beautiful girl with him, wearing a lavender jacket and jet black hair. "Oh, hey Hinata," He waved kindly at her as she blushed when looking at him.

"Sorry, I was trying to find you and Hinata-sama wanted to tag along." The polite teen stated with a frown.

"Naruto~!" Naruto blood ran cold hearing that angry tone from outside...yet it almost like he can feel the woman's anger just from being near it.

"There's my death call…" He deadpan to see Sakura entering the store, "Did you leave a rainbow paint bomb in the girls locker room again!?"

Everyone stared at him…who he stared at Hinata who meekly raised her hand, "I-I planted it for him."

The pinked haired girl started to crack her knuckles as Naruto waved his hands up, "Matte, matte! I'll buy everyone snacks, no need to show how Tsunade-obachan show you to beat me up easily!"

"Oho~? I'll give you something else! A knuckle sandwich!" Sakura smiled darkly,

"C-Chotto! Think about this for a minute!"

"No violence in the store!" Misaki raised her voice as she glared as Sakura who realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Ahem…" She blushed as the pink-haired girl nodded, "I shall indeed take that drink."

XXXXX

Sasuke looked over the cards Naruto had with a smile, "So is it fun?" He asked as he passes it back to Naruto.

"Yeah," He shrugged, "You have the thrill of luck and everything else thrown in there."

They turn saw Sakura and Hinata buying starter decks as Sasuke smirked, "Alright fine I'll buy a deck, but if Sakura starts making me use girl cards, I'm kicking your ass." He joked as he went to his girlfriend to get his.

Misaki then walked towards Naruto as Shin was helping the dark-haired teen get his own clan, "I'm surprised you got those people to start playing."

Naruto shrugged, "Sasuke was always killing time, Sakura wants to do more than cheerleading, Lee and Neji like games that take more than just a well-made deck, and Hinata… not sure why she wants to." Naruto said as Neji and Lee in the back gave deadpan stares at each other as they're blonde friend had no reason why she started to play. "But I'm glad I got some new friends to hang out with." He tilted his head to see Aichi teaching Lee how to play only to get hugged tightly as thanks. "That reminds me, what clan do you use?"

"Oracle Think Tank. But I… not a real player just started recently myself..." She muttered looking at the floor… before giving out a cute squeak as she saw Naruto place an ice-cold soda on her face. "What was-"

"Payback." He teased as he gave her the drink.

She didn't say anything but smiled drinking the gift...she usually didn't like loud parties like this.

But once in a while was fine…

XXXXX

Naruto waved goodbye to everyone as they went home, he however reached to a corner on the street and sadly looked down, before taking out a small flower that he bought before entering the store. "..." Placing it and giving a quick prayer he left, not wanting to stay any longer at the place where his parents died in their car accident. Today was great and he didn't need to dwell on the bad memories of his mistakes.

CHAPTER END!

 _ **AK: I hope you like, sorry it took a year but the battle kept getting to me, note to self never used same clan battles as it got confusing haha. But less of an update delay next time I swear.**_

 _ **But now you see that Naruto might get his own team with his own friends and not mess up team Q4, so don't ask if he will join. Second the pairing will still stay in the air (single pairing or more) until the first tournament, and**_ **BIG** **HINTS _on stuff between Naruto and Misaki if you can see it._**

 **Hope we meet again and for a quicker update send lots of reviews~!**


End file.
